


Shards of Our Past

by Fabulous_Fanatic



Series: A World Where Fiction becomes Reality [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multiple Fandoms, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Fanatic/pseuds/Fabulous_Fanatic
Summary: A world where every fictional character from a book, movie, game or even pure imagination had come to life! This is literally magic!Yuki Hayashi suffers from extreme PTSD and some panic disorders. Ivy Kovac, her personal therapist and a well-known psychologist, is trying to help her but no matter what she's doing, they somehow always end up back at square one. However, since fictional characters are starting to come to life everyday and they might be able to help Yuki cope and get through her daily struggles. After all, Yuki does love the work of the imagination.





	1. Chapter 1

_Footsteps echoes down the atmosphere as two young girls were walking down the street. One of them has brown hair, reaching until her mid-back, blowing silently along with the wind. Her icy blue eyes were sneaking glance at the girl beside her. The girl beside her was bald and was wearing a grey beanie. Her generous emerald eyes are looking in front of her, unaware of the other's glances. The first girl spoke, breaking the silence between the two. "Y-You know I love you, right?" she shyly asked. The other giggles and looks over at her. "Of course I do, Yuki. You say and show it to me everyday," she replies, smiling. Yuki's heart swooned as her face goes redder, not from the temperature but from the embarrassment. The other giggled joyfully and gave Yuki a little kiss on the nose. "You're so cute," she said. "A-And you're beautiful," Yuki replied, hiding her face in her hands. The other girl laughed. "Me? Nah. I'm bald and weak, Yuki," she replied. "N-no... You're bald because you fought for your life. It's a scar to show people that you survived and that's really, really beautiful. I-I really it love a lot, Karen."_

_Karen smiled. "Thank you. That little loving heart of yours is what makes you beautiful too," Karen said. "O-Okay, let's keep going! L-L-Lucas is waiting for us back at the apartment and it's getting cold," Yuki exclaimed, grabbing Karen's hand. She started walking down the road quickly, her face getting redder and redder with each step she takes. "Come on, Yuki! I know you love the cold as much as you love me," Karen teased. "N-No! I love you much more than the cold!" Yuki protested as Karen giggled under her breath._

_The wind started to slow down and soon it became still. The silence around the two girls was comfortable and peaceful. Everything was perfect. Yuki was finally happy and free. Out of that hell-hole and in the arms of the person she loved most. She was free. She was safe and she was home. She couldn't ask for nothing more. Life was finally looking up for her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So why did they have to be so cruel and strip her away from everything again?_

 

_Yuki waited anxiously for Ivy to come back with news of Karen's condition. Her palms were sweaty and her face was creased with worry. Ivy soon returned from a talk with the doctor and looked over at Yuki. "I'm sorry, Yuki. Karen is no longer here," the psychology student says, her voice stoic and green eyes showing no emotions. Yuki felt her heart shatter as she heard the news. Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to control the screams she wanted to let out. Yuki allowed herself to fall onto her knees as the tears flow down on her face and onto the floor, her body shaking from holding in her raging emotions. "She should be okay... SHE SHOULD BE OKAY!!!" Yuki screamed. She starts crying freely now, letting her screams out of her chest._   
  


_All Ivy could do was to let her friend cry on the hospital floor with sobs of pain and grief echoing around her._


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

               As the sun rises over the edge of the mountains, it shines down at a small cottage near the edge of the woods. In one of the bedrooms, the curtains were opened along with the window. The sunlight shines at a young woman's face as it irritates her green eyes, causing her to stir from her sleep. She rolls over to the other side, hoping to fall asleep again but she couldn't. She groans and looks up into her alarm clock. '6:43,' it shows. The woman stretches lazily before sitting up and heaving out a loud yawn. She picks up the glasses on the bedside table and puts the red pair of glasses on.

           The woman walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. Turning to the counter on behind her, she walks towards it and turns on the radio. She finds one channel playing her favourite song after a while of browsing. Smiling, she turns towards the stove and turns on the fire. Taking a pan from one of the cabinets, she cracks two eggs into it and then adds in the bacon, causing the kitchen to smell heavenly. 

             Footsteps echoes down the stairs and another young lady appears, yawning. She smiles and slides over to the bar counter, sitting down on a stool. "Good morning, Ivy~!" She chirps. "Morning," Ivy replies in a stoic manner. Yuki is known to be an early bird while Ivy is a night owl, sometimes to the extent of not sleeping at all. That explains why the two women have a huge difference in their tone and expression at 7 in the morning. "So, what's for breakfast?" Yuki asks, reaching out to the coffee maker and pouring in some fresh coffee beans. She doesn't drink coffee, but Ivy seems to love it so she makes it for her in the morning. It's only fair since Ivy cooks her breakfast. "Bacon and eggs," Ivy replies. Yuki hums for a while as she turns on the grinder. "I want some bread with strawberry jam, please," she requests. Ivy gives a simple nod and takes a bread out of the cabinets along with some strawberry jam from the fridge. 

          Yuki pours the coffee into a cup and made a cup of tea for herself. "So, anything special with your work today?" Yuki asks. She didn't like it when it gets so quiet, especially when there's another person with her. It feels extremely uncomfortable and unusual, not to mention awkward.  Ivy hums. "Not much. I might stop by at the institute for a group therapy." Ivy places down two plates of bacon and eggs, with Yuki's having her request. "What about you in the library? Everything fine?" she asks. "Everything's the same but I heard we'll be getting a new batch of books today. I think the rest of the books for the Harry Potter series are in that package. I can't wait to read them!" Yuki grins, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Anything related to books, writing, illustrations, arts, colours and stories always excite her, especially if they're in the fantasy, comedy and adventure genre. Both Yuki and Ivy both start eating their food, making small chats here and there. 

* * *

 

       "Call me if anything happens, okay?" Ivy reminds as Yuki grabs her bag. "Okay," Yuki replies, opening the door of the car. "Will you pick me up or will I have to follow Vio tonight?" She asks, getting out of the car. "I'm not sure. I'll call you at 5 and tell you about it," Ivy replies. Yuki nods, adjusting the bagpack on her shoulders. "Okay. I'll see you then," Yuki smiles, closing the door. Heaving out a sigh, she walks towards the entrance of the library. From the car, Ivy watches to make sure Yuki safely makes into the library before driving away.

          Yuki heads over to a door with a 'Staff Only' on it. She takes out her Employee ID and presses it against the scanner beside the door. The scanner blinks green for a few seconds and lets out a small 'boop' as it unlocks the door. Yuki pushes the door open and walks in. Behind the door is a small space with a few cubicles. There aren't that many cubicles, about five to eight only. It has a little amount, but it was enough for all the staff in the library. Yuki heads over to her cubicle and places down her bag on the chair. Her cubicle is the one with sky blue wallpaper and white clouds painted on it. She painted the clouds herself, along with the buttercups on the bottom right of the cubicle. Her boss, Lisa Ramirez, didn't mind the painted cubicle. In fact, she encourages the others to decorate the cubicle as well, claiming that adding a bit colour to the boring old office will be very homelike and colourful.

          Yuki opens her bag and pulls out her laptop, placing it on the desk carefully. She then flips it open and pushes the 'on' button. Footsteps slowly approach the young woman, causing her to look up. An Indian female in her late adolescence was standing there. She has dyed dark purple hair and a pair of magenta glasses. This girl is Violet Sherma, a close friend of Yuki. Beside Violet stood a young white male with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Yuki doesn't recognize the male, causing her to immediately put her guard up. "Good morning, Yuki!" Violet chirps happily. "Yeah.... Good morning," Yuki mumbles, staring intensely at the male, who only smiles charmingly. Yuki looks over at Violet. "Who's he?" Yuki asks Violet, glancing at the male. The male smiles wider, waving at Yuki. "Nice to meet you," he says. Yuki looks at him up and down a few times. "Yeah... nice to... meet you too," Yuki replies, unsure. There is something about him that is making her uncomfortable. She isn't sure what it is, but she is certain to put her guard up. His scent of danger is as strong as a roasted turkey fresh out the oven. "Oh, this guy? He's new and starting his work here today," Violet replies and turns to the male. "Elska, this is Yuki. Please remember to be extra careful with words and actions around her. Especially if they're physical," Violet says. She then turns to Yuki. "Yuki, this is Elska Ruth," Violet introduces. Yuki nods, taking a look at Elska again. "May I ask what's wrong with physical touches?" Elska asks politely. Yuki hesitates to answer Elska question. "I suffer from PTSD." Elska nods. "I'm actually studying at a psychology university so I can help if you feel uncomfortable," he says. Both girls look at him in surprise. "You study psychology?" Violet asks, eyes sparkling. Elska nods and the two starts chatting again. Yuki coughs awkwardly. "Uh, Violet, you're supposed to be showing him around," Yuki mumbles. "Oh... right... Let's start with the first floor!" she grins at Elska, who only nods. Violet turns to Yuki.  "Do you think you can help me cover the front desk for an hour or two?" she asks. Yuki shrugs. "Sure, but where's Michael though? He should be here by now," Yuki notes. "He's out at the back bringing in the new books," Violet replies. "Oh, okay. I'll see you later then," Yuki says.

               Yuki scans the books placed beside her. Those books are the ones she borrowed back home to read about a week ago. She finished all of them last night. "Yuki, the books are here," a male voice speaks as a cart is pushed towards the front counter. Yuki looks over at the cart and then the male. The male has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He has a humble and sincere smile on his lips, his facial expression showing gentleness. This male is Michael Westfield, one of the staff in the library that works at the same shift with Yuki and Violet. The two women normally refer to him as Mickey. "Yeah, okay. Can you take over the counter? I want to arrange those books into the shelves," Yuki says, looking up at Michael, who chuckles. "You meant that you would like to see what kind of books we have ordered so you can call on dibs first, eh?" Michael teases. Yuki smiles and stands up, heading over to the cart. SHe grabs hold onto the handle, pulling it out of the counter. Michael heads over and sits down on the chair, where Yuki previously sat. Yuki is about to push the cart towards the elevator when Michael gets up and stops Yuki by grabbing her arm. Yuki, who is taken by surprise, jumps and breaks away from Michael. She takes a few steps back, breathing heavily. Michael jumps as well at Yuki's sudden action before realizing that Yuki feels uncomfortable when someone touches her without her consent. "S-Sorry," Michael apologizes, backing up to give back Yuki her personal space. "I-It's... okay," Yuki sighs in relieve. 'I'm in a library. There's witnesses everywhere, so no one will act up. I'm fine here. I'm safe,' she repeats in her head. "What is it for the sudden grab?" Yuki asks Michael in obvious discomfort. "The newbie, Elska, is someone I highly recommend you to keep away from. He's not someone you'd like to know about," Michael warns. Yuki nods and pushes the card towards the elevator near the staircase. 

          The elevator doors open on the second floor of the library, revealing a hallway full of bookshelves and chairs and tables. The walls are hazel brown with wood-like texture decorated on it. The bookshelves are a dark, polished brown wood with fancy carvings. There aren't full carpets on the floor, mostly tiles, but there are a few fancy ones under some furniture. The chairs and tables aren't the typical ones you see in the library. In fact, most of them are like the ones you see in the six-star hotel's lobby. The door to the staircase matches the bookshelves, dark and polished, carved beautifully. Antique and vintage furniture decorates the place, like the grandfather's clock leaning against the wall in one of the sitting areas. There's also a vinyl record on a shelf with it's disc all neatly lined in it and a cozy little fireplace with firewood stacked in the cabinets. Each floor on the library is under one person where they can decorate it however they want. The adult section, which is where Yuki is at right now, belongs to her boss, Lisa Ramirez. The older woman loves the Victorian theme and often decorates her places to it. She claims to love antique and old furniture as they show the world how the past is like. 

        Yuki pushes the trolley next to the elevator to makes sure it doesn't block anyone's path to the elevator. She then picks up the box that has 'Lisa's Floor' written on it and places it onto the counter beside her. The box is already open, thanks to Michael, and a long piece of paper is at the very top of the books. It's the list of all the books and where should it be placed. Yuki picks up her paper writing board and clips it in her file as pulls out a smaller trolley from the storeroom, loading the box of books onto it. She then begins to work on the first shelf until she finishes it. A floor of book arrangement takes about an hour or two, sometimes three if there are extra books. The private library has a total of eight floors so one day of arraging the books will not be enough. It would be faster if two people work together, but Yuki prefers arranging alone. It gives Yuki her own space and peace. Plus, she can slowly take her time and see what interesting books that were ordered by the other staffs. 

        The first floor took about an hour and a half. Finally finishing the first floor, she heads up to the second floor. The second floor which is the kids' section, is all under her authority. She chose the 'fairy garden and fairytale' theme and mixed them both. The walls were painted like a magical tiny world of woodland and magical creatures. From mushroom and tree stump houses to the roots of a giant oak tree; the room was decorated completely to match the theme. The ceiling was covered in sky blue clouds with some tree tops here and there. The windows were a tinted yellow decorated with some butterfly and pixie props. The floor was covered in grass green carpet, except for the trail of brown from the door and elevator to the small play and sitting space on the opposite of them. The shapes of the bookshelves varied as some of them were propped around the Oak Tree while others are grouped into clusters inside the dens of unused cat beds. All types of handmade props, paintings and furniture are all over the room, decorated neatly and magically. The kids' section is probably one of the most creative and original place in the entire library. Yuki, without anyone's help, painted the entire place and decorated everything. 

                Yuki picks up the box for her floor and slips the list into her writing board. She then heads over to one of the shelves and put it at the top, where it tends to be empty since most of the kids are short. She picks up two to three books and starts placing them into the shelves by the alphabetical order when she feels a little tug on her shirt. Yuki jumps in fear, turning around immediately. She didn't hear anyone coming in since the lifts tend to lets out a small 'ding' when it opens and the library doors are always creaky. She looks down and is met with a young girl, probably aged seven to nine. The girl had long and messy brown hair and bright green eyes. Her attire is just a tattered and torn pink nightgown. In the girl's hand is a brown teddy bear, a bit worn out, but still clean and nice. The thing that freaks out Yuki the most is the drips of blood on her face. 

             "Um... hi...?" The little girl starts shyly. "Y-Yes?" Yuki asks, clearly freaked out by the blood. "Miss, can I know where a-are the Bad Kitty series?" The girl asks. "Oh, they're over there, second shelf from the top," Yuki says, pointing at the bookshelf right in front of the Giant Oak Tree. The young girl thanks Yuki and skips over to the shelf Yuki pointed. Yuki was about to take out her cell-phone to call the police about having a bloodied young child in the library before remembering Michael mentioning that fictional characters are coming to live everyday. 'She must be from one of those movies or anime or something that is more violent,' Yuki reasons with herself in her head. 'But doesn't she need some medication with that blood trickling down her face? She looks so calm.... I better check with Ivy,' she decides as pulls out her cell-phone and unlocks it, tapping on Ivy's contact to send her a text.

* * *

Yuki: _'Hey Ivy, I need to ask you something'_

Ivy: ' _?_ '

Yuki: ' _There's this girl with a pink tattered dress and 'red paint' dripping down her face. She has messy, long brown hair and green eyes and is carrying a brown teddy bear.'_  
  
Ivy: _'and?'_  
  
Yuki: _'Should I call the police or an ambulance? The blood's a lot on her face'_

Ivy:  _'don't call the police. that's Sally Williams. she's pretty harmless when she's not angered. just keep a lookout on the people around her.'_

Yuki: ' _Is she from a dangerous movie?_ '

Ivy:  _'actually, no. She came from this internet horror fandom called Creepypasta.'_  
  
Yuki: _'Oh, the ones where you said that most stories are cringe?'_  
  
Ivy _: 'mhm'_  
  
Yuki:  _'Should I do anything? Like, ask her anything or all that?'_  
  
Ivy:  _'no. just leave her be.'_

* * *

 

           Yuki stares at her phone for a while, trying to process the information Ivy just sent. A buzzing starts to sound in her ears. It's light and soft, but Yuki could hear it. She shakes her head, trying to stop the buzzing sounds. It soon turns to a loud ringing sound to the point her head hurt. Yuki leans again the wall and takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. She reaches for her phone, wanting to send a text to Ivy but her phone is lagging and glitching so bad to the point it won't function at all. Yuki frowns and slides the phone back into the pocket. "I have to get out of here," she mumbles to no one in particular, rubbing her temple. 

               Yuki walks out of the aisle and turns to the entrance of the children's floor. She decides to use the stairs. 'At least I can run down the stairs if that's needed,' the brunette plans. ' _That won't be needed, child_ ,' a voice inside her head calmly speaks. It is deep and filled with static. Yuki pauses, processing the voice inside her head. "What... what was t-that?" Yuki shivers, scared out her wits. ' _Look up, child_ ,' the voice continues slowly and calmly. Yuki gulps in fear and slowly looks up. In front of her is a being in a fancy tuxedo, his height almost reaching the ceiling but what is the most obvious part of the being is it's lack of face. Yuki takes a moment to absorb what she is seeing before screaming and backing up in fear. "W-WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEAVENS ARE YOU?!?!?!" the brunette screams, picking up a heavy book by the nearest shelves. She prepares herself to throw the book at the being if he approaches any closer. ' _Calm down, child. I mean no harm,_ ' the voice reassures as the being raises his hands slowly in a non-threatening way. "Are you... using your mind to... communicate?" Yuki asks, lowering the book slightly. The faceless creature nods.  

               "Slender!" a joyous voice squeals happily. Yuki's attention shifts towards Sally, who is running up to give the faceless being and hug at it's leg tighly, letting out giggles of joy. The being then bends down a bit and ruffles Sally's hair, who keeps smiling in joy. Yuki, realizing the two of them are distracted for a while, turns around to use the emergency exit so she could get out of there. 'These people are freaky. I'm getting out of here,' she says to herself in her head.

               Just as she turns around, she comes face to face with a white mask with black substances around the eyes and mouth. Yuki screams out as loud as she could, not expecting someone behind her but a pain hits her on the side of her head and everything fades to black. All she could feel is herself falling, making contact against the ground.


End file.
